primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Trap (NW Episode 2.2)
Note: This wiki is fan made, please do not confuse for the real thing. Dino Trap is the second episode of the second season of Primeval:New World Synopsis An Anomaly opens causing the team to find an old friend who had previously died. Plot A Anomaly opens up at a Camping Ground and two Gigantoraptors come through followed by an Alectrosaurus everyone in the site runs away but Tony Drake arrives knowing Evan and Dylan we be there soon. At Cross Photonics Toby is scanning the Creature detection device Connor gave Evan and begins making notes about it then Evan,Dylan and Ange arrive and they tells Toby the Canadian Government still won't believe that Hall did not know he was doing wrong and that a trial date has been set suddenly the detector alarm goes of and the team head their Evan calls Mac and Sam and tells them to meet them down their. Once there the team split up then a Gigantoraptor appears and topples a car over nearly killing Leeds then it is scared away by Drake and the team all appear shocked by his presence and he explains that he remembered surviving the Raptor attack but remembered being killed as well but before Evan can explain a Alectrosaurus attacks and chases them. Ange then hides behind a tree then gets a call from Project Magnet then quickly leaves. Later Ange arrivals and is told that something must be done to the corpses and Substances that have been collected something must happen to them and Ange is then put in an awkward position about what to do. At the site the Alectrosaurus runs into the Gigantoraptors but another Alectrosaurus arrives and the fight becomes even Evan,Dylan and Drake then head to the Anomaly to try and contain it then a Saurornithoides comes through but is knocked out by Drake.Mac then calls Evan to tell him Ange is missing and once the anomaly is contained they go looking for her. Elsewhere the Saurornithoides runs away past the team and Toby sees it and follows it to tent ground a couple are getting up from there sleep and the creature rips through the tent the lady screams and the Saurornithoides runs away annoying Toby. At Cross Photonics Ange gets a call from Evan and Ange tells him she had to go to Cross Photonics and then goes back to the site with Cross Photonics soldiers. At the battle site a Gigantoraptor misses an Alectrosaurus and the Tyrannosaur bites the Gigantoraptor with it's teeth,kills it and the other Gigantoraptor runs away giving Mac and Sam the chance to try and tranquillise it. Evan,Dylan and Drake arrive as they two Alectrosaurus take away the body of the Gigantoraptor Leeds then goes with Mac and Sam to try and deal with the Gigantoraptor. Later Ange arrives and gets a call from Toby and she goes to help her the Saurornithoides arrives at a lake and begins to drink as Toby is about to tranquillise it Ange arrives and scares it of.At the other side of the ground Mac,Sam and Leeds chase the Gigantoraptor to the Anomaly and the Raptor goes through and meets another of it's kind.Elsewhere the two Alectrosaurus charge at Drake but Mac,Sam and Leeds arrive and the creature falls over and struggles to get up the other Alectorosaurus runs away going through the Anomaly the Saurornithoides then arrives and the tyrannosaur attacks it but fails to kill it as Ange shoots it. Later the Alectorsaurus is put back through the Anomaly and it is later joined by it's mate the Saurornithoides later eats from a bush. Later the team goes back to Cross Photonics where Ange tells them the situation Evan then suggests they should keep the corpses and experiment on them causing conflict amount the team a woman then appears and laughs in the process. Characters *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Angelika 'Ange' Finch *Ken Leeds *Samantha Sedaris *Tony Drake (Guest,Reappearance) *The Wise Woman (Cameo) Creature *Alectorosaurus *Gigantoraptor *Saurornithodies *Pachycephalosaurus (Corpse) *Ornitholesties (Corpse) Setting *Cross Photonics *Project Magnet base *Camp site Trivia *Daphne Ashbrook is not credited for her role as the Wise Woman thus this wiki does not credit her for this episode but she is added to the Character list. Cancelled story idea According to early script proposals Detective Harlow was to reappear as a creature was to attack at a trial but he script was changed because it fitted better as Hall's trial for episode 6 and it was decided to bring Tony Drake as he fitted better for this episode and the story arc as well but Harlow's return episode was pushed back to a later episode of the series. Gallery Poster2.jpg|The poster for the episode Gigan.jpg|The Gigantoraptors courting Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 2 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas